It's just a phase
by Zarm
Summary: We all go through puberty; even a fourteen year old robotics genius isn't safe from this. Rated T for sexual implications. Mild OOC-ness on GoGo's part.


**IT'S JUST A PHASE**

* * *

><p>"Nah, I'm good." Hiro replied; tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth. He didn't even bother to look at the person he was talking to.<p>

"You sure?" Wasabi, a large man sporting dreadlocks and a sweater that seemingly comes from his infinite collection of sweaters, asked again; mildly confused as to why the teenager would refuse pizza of all things.

Hiro nodded, his tongue still sticking out "I just gotta finish Baymax and add a few modifica-" The teenager was abruptly cut short from his words when Fred, the university's mascot, had butt in "Am I hearing things right?" He asked incredulously. Even with that monster head over his face, you can clearly see the mortification on his face.

"Hiro, dude, this is the first time you've ever said no to _pizza_." The teenager's ears perked up and his eyes had a small glint to them "Did you guys say pizza?" A small grin crept up on his face and he averted his gaze from Baymax.

Wasabi furrowed his brows and shrugged "I've been asking you if you wanted pizza-" The large man sighed "For a good three minutes, actually." Hiro sheepishly smiled "Sorry." He rubbed at the back of his head and put down the tool he was using "I was just kind of… out of it, yeah?"

The large man smiled and cocked his head towards the outside of Hiro's lab "Come on; let's ask Honey and GoGo if they want some too." Fred shrugged and pushed the head of his costume backwards "I'm pretty sure they'd want some too."

"Have you ever seen GoGo eat pizza?" The mascot smiled cheekily "She even beats _me_-" Fred chuckled, earning him strange looks from his other two companions "And that's something." Wasabi placed his index finger to his lips and made a sharp hissing sound "Hey! GoGo might hear you-"

"Might hear what?" GoGo, the team's resident biker and mechanical engineering student planted an arm to her hip, effortlessly throwing a 'failed' wheel to her crate of 'failed' wheels. Hiro froze in place and tried to avoid eye contact while Fred wore the monster head over his face; futilely wishing that she would stop staring at them "Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently, blowing her gum and abruptly popping it.

"We were just thinking if you wanted pizza?" Wasabi shrugged, his voice shrill from nervousness "Pizza?" GoGo's eyes sparkled for a brief second, mildly confusing the three males "I'll take that as a yes… then?" The large man gulped audibly, earning him a silent nod from GoGo. A seemingly single drop of drool managed to escape her mouth.

"Well, we're going to ask Honey Lemon now." Hiro suddenly spoke up, tugging at Fred and Wasabi's arms, prompting them to quickly come with him "So that's how to tame her." Fred nodded his head slowly, Wasabi abruptly elbowed him "Hey, she's not a pet!"

"But that _was_ kind of adorable." Hiro suddenly spat out, quickly covering his mouth after he had understood what he had just said. The two older males furrowed their brows and smiled broadly at the same time.

Wasabi draped his large arm over Hiro's shoulder, slightly kneeling so that the two of them would at least be around the same height "Never knew GoGo would be your type." Fred supressed a chuckle "Yeah, man. That's a real high ambition you got there."

"Wha-what?!" The teenager smiled nervously, swatting Wasabi's arm away "I-I didn't say that I liked GoGo!" Fred cupped his chin and shook his head "Technically you just did." Wasabi elbowed the mascot again "Hey, come on now. Our little Hiro here is going through some real funky stuff-" The large man stood up straight and smiled "Wouldn't be wise to tease him."

"This is fun and all-" Hiro started, his face slightly tinted with red "But we still got to ask Honey if she wants pizza." Fred bit at his lip, supressing a laugh "Can't wait to see Honey, eh?"

Wasabi elbowed Fred. Again "Enough with the teasing, we've got more important things to do." Fred furrowed his brows and gingerly rubbed at the area where he was elbowed "Isn't Hiro's problem more important than pizza?"

"Actually pizza is more important-" Hiro spoke up "We wouldn't want GoGo to get angry, right?" Fred and Wasabi's faces morphed into those of pure horror "Yeah, he's right." The mascot nodded, having temporarily forgotten about Hiro's 'problem'.

* * *

><p>"Pizza? I love pizza!" Honey Lemon, chemist and enthusiast of everything pink, smiled excitedly "Are we ordering right now?" She slightly calmed down, refraining from her jittery movements "Yeah, we were just about to-" The doors to the Chemistry lab were suddenly pushed open "Where's my pizza!?" GoGo asked in a feral tone.<p>

"We were just about to order pizza-" Wasabi gulped audibly "We just asked Honey Lemon if she wanted some too." GoGo visibly relaxed "Oh, alright." She turned around and returned to the robotics lab as if nothing had ever happened.

Honey Lemon furrowed her brows "What was-" Hiro shrugged and the three males answered in unison "We don't know."

Wasabi quickly fished for his phone inside one of his pockets "We should make this quick, before she goes bananas all over the place."

"Yeah, I want bananas on my pizza, too!" Fred pumped his fist in the air, earning him incredulous looks from the others.

"What, you guys never had banana pizza before?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you told them the right address?" Hiro groaned, looking at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time "Yeah, I was sure I gave the right address-"<p>

The all too familiar purring of a motorcycle rang through the three males ears "There it is!" Fred excitedly pointed out towards the distance. Hiro placed his hand over his eyes, slightly squinting to see better "Yep, that's it alright." The teenager smiled "Told you I gave him the right address." Wasabi smiled smugly, fishing for his wallet.

"Aw, yeah!" Fred jumped around "Pizza, pizza, pizza!" He chanted over and over until the delivery man had gotten to the front of the robotics lab building.

"Sorry about the delay- " The delivery man panted, clutching at his chest "We had a bit of a… mix up back at HQ." Wasabi grinned "It's all good-" He was cut off from his words when he had heard a strong clang from inside the robotics lab.

Wasabi gulped audibly and gave the man his payment "Actually, it isn't-" The large man frantically took the pizzas from the delivery man's bike and ran off inside "Come on, guys! Thanks for the delivery!" He screamed back "Err, yeah. Thanks." The delivery man furrowed his brows "Ah! You paid extra-"

"Err, hello?" The delivery man looked around, slightly confused as to how quick the three of them had run away "Huh, guess I'll just say that they gave me a tip." He shrugged, mounting his delivery bike before setting off.

* * *

><p>"I hope GoGo hasn't broken my plasma-" Wasabi rushed towards the robotics lab, quickly pushing the door away using his shoulder "C-calm down, GoGo-" Honey Lemon ducked, dodging one of GoGo's discs "I've been waiting for almost half an hour for my pizza, and it-" Fred quickly took one pizza box from Wasabi and opened it "-is here! Your pizza is here!" The mascot kneeled on the ground shielding his face using the pizza box.<p>

GoGo's eyes widened in glee; brown eyes slightly glimmering with unadultered joy. She silently approached the box and took one slice, quickly biting on the tip, her features transforming into pure bliss. Taking more slices as much as her hands can accommodate, she started eating all of them.

"Thanks Wasabi." She said with a mouth full of pizza, taking the box from Fred and walking to the far end of the room "You're welcome?" The large man furrowed his brows, really, really, really confused about GoGo's mood swings.

Wasabi covered his lower face with the back of his hand, whispering to Honey Lemon "Is it that time of month again?" The chemist shrugged "Probably." Fred snorted, opening a box and smiling widely "Nah, she just really likes pizzas." The mascot licked his lips, mercilessly eating the slices at quick succession; not even caring about his costume.

"Well, we might as well enjoy-" Wasabi's eyes widened in realization and he slapped his forehead "Ah! I knew we forgot something!" Hiro chewed his pizza slowly "What?" He looked curiously at the large man "We don't have any drinks!" Wasabi shook his head and Fred laughed "Don't worry about it, we can do fine without drinks-" The mascot had suddenly stopped talking and started coughing heavily.

Wasabi raised an eyebrow "You were saying?" Fred raised a pizza covered finger and cleared his throat "I got your point." The large man cocked his head towards the doors "Come on, let's go buy some for all of us."

"Just… give me a moment-" Hiro painstakingly swallowed the whole pizza, but was abruptly stopped by Wasabi "No need, you can stay here and watch the girls, okay?" Fred snorted, waggling his eyebrows "Yeah, now you've got quality time with GoGo-"

"What about GoGo?" Honey Lemon chirped, nibbling at her pizza. The three males turned their heads towards the blonde, mortification clear on their faces "Why did you go and blurt it out!?" Wasabi elbowed Fred again, earning him an 'Ow!' "Hey, I didn't know Honey Lemon was here!" Fred defended himself.

"I-it's nothing!" Hiro shook both of his hands, his face slightly red from embarrassment. Honey Lemon couldn't understand a single thing the guys were saying, due to the fact that all of them were talking all at the same time. They were all talking about GoGo, something about puberty and Fred was wailing about how his pizza didn't have bananas "Hiro likes GoGo?" She suddenly quipped, making the males stop their incessant gibberish.

"Yeah, he does." Fred snickered "No I don't!" Hiro furrowed his brows at the mascot "Yes, he does." Wasabi nodded slowly "What?! No I don't!" The teenager groaned "I-I just don't understand what I'm feeling… okay?!" He lowered his head "It's okay, we all go through that phase." Honey Lemon embraced him, affectionately rubbing at his hair.

"One word: Puberty." Wasabi elbowed Fred again "Let's just go get some drinks, okay?" The mascot gingerly rubbed at his elbow, which has gotten increasingly sore "Yeah, yeah."

"Why don't you talk to her?" Honey Lemon asked curiously "Wha-what?!" Hiro reacted violently at the notion of talking to GoGo; just thinking about her makes him nervous "It'll be fine, come on!" The blonde smiled, dragging Hiro towards the far end of the robotics lab.

"H-hey!" Hiro could feel his heart pound, like it was about to burst out of his chest. He's never felt like this, was it nervousness? Hunger? He wasn't sure. Honey Lemon's giggling rang through his ears; her golden locks flew through the air like water that ran down silk. Her pink rimmed glasses slightly shone from the light and that adorable smile on her face-

Was the chemist always this beautiful?

"Wait, what?" Hiro blurted out unconsciously "GoGo!" Honey Lemon crooned, earning her the attention of the biker "Wha?" She wiped on her mouth using the back of her hand "What is it, Honey Lemon?" GoGo asked curiously, not looking as pissed as earlier.

"Oh, nothing." The blonde smiled, slightly biting at her lower lip "Hiro just wanted to talk." Honey Lemon pushed the teenager towards the couch that GoGo was sitting on, making Hiro fall on the said sitting apparatus "No I don't-" He mumbled through the fabric of the couch, standing up.

Hiro opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he started pointing towards the door "I-I should go check on Wasabi and Fred, they'd need all the help they can get, yeah?" He laughed nervously, turning around quickly "You're hiding something." GoGo grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, violently tugging him towards her.

The teenager turned around and fell on top of the biker "I'm not hiding anything-" Hiro looked up at GoGo and pushed himself away from her "S-sorry." The biker laughed, wiping away a tear of mirth from her eyes "Come on." She pat at the empty space to her right "You can tell me anything."

"See? Anything!" Honey Lemon giggled, sitting at the far end of the couch, mimicking GoGo's motion prompting Hiro to sit between the two females "Uh, I-" The teenager was feeling dizzy, the thought of sitting between these two beautiful women was too much for his pubescent brain to process.

His legs moved on their own, propelling him towards and couch "So, what is it?" GoGo reclined on the couch, taking a slice of the pizza before abruptly stuffing it in her mouth "Yeah, Hiro, what is it?" The blonde bit at her lower lip, anticipation clear on her face.

"It's, y-you see-" Hiro fiddled with his fingers, looking down and trying his best not to look either side "It's what?" The biker raised a brow, noisily chewing on the pizza "I, uh, like-" Honey Lemon's grin grew wider "Yeah?" The blonde couldn't contain her excitement.

"Hiro likes you!" The chemist's eyes widened in surprise and she covered her mouth with both of her hands "I, uh, no! I actually, uh-" Hiro felt that his face was so warm that he started sweating a bit "Sorry." Honey Lemon shrugged, placing an arm on the teenagers shoulder.

GoGo laughed "Hey! That's not very nice, GoGo!" Honey Lemon pouted, pulling Hiro closer towards her "No, no-" The biker caught her breath "I'm just amused at how much guts our little Hiro here has." She smiled, earning her a confused look from the blonde "Actually it was Honey Lemon who told you; not me-" Hiro spoke through his hands before GoGo had cut him off "And for that, I'd like to give him a little present."

"A what now?" Hiro furrowed his brows, slightly surprised when GoGo had thrown her jacket towards him "What the?" His eyes widened in confusion and horror when he had felt someone reaching for his pants "O-okay, this isn't funny!" The teenager threw GoGo's jacket away and his eyes widened in surprise when he had seen the biker to be the culprit.

"What are you doing?!" Honey Lemon and Hiro asked in unison earning them a snort from GoGo "I'm giving Hiro his present, duh." She smiled, licking at her lips while quickly removing Hiro's pants "W-wait, stop!" The biker furrowed her brows "Mind helping me here, Honey Lemon?" The blonde raised a brow curiously "Keep Hiro here from squirming so much-" She grinned "Wouldn't want to do a messy _job_ now, would I?"

Hiro didn't understand the situation he was in "Wh-what are you talking about?" The blonde pinned Hiro's arms towards the couch "Sorry, Hiro." She bit at her lower lip before kissing the teenager "There, that's better." GoGo giggled, completely stripping Hiro of his lower garments.

The teenager protested, moving his hips frantically "Stay. Still!" The biker gripped at his legs, subduing his lower body. Hiro's eyes widened in fear; GoGo was doing… something to him. It was the first time he's ever felt this certain sensation and he slowly just let the two girls do what they want.

"Impressive for a kid your age." The biker snickered "Now, just let me do my thing~" Hiro just relaxed, knowing well that he didn't have a chance of resisting. A cacophony of elating sensations rushed towards the teenagers head, making him twitch and writhe.

"You're near, aren't ya?" He could hear the smugness in GoGo's voice, but due to the fact that Honey Lemon was still kissing him, he couldn't see anything other than the blonde's face. A rush of strange and overwhelming sensations filled his lower body and Hiro couldn't help but buck his hips "Come on, just let it out."

The teenager's eyes widened in fear as he felt something come, it felt as if he was going to explode-

* * *

><p>"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" Baymax slowly shook Hiro awake "What?" The teenager blinked owlishly, rubbing at his eyes "What is it, Baymax?" He asked groggily, completely confused as to why the robot had woke him up.<p>

Baymax retreated a few inches away "You were moaning as if you were in pain." The robot started "And you seem to have stained your sheets."

Hiro furrowed his brows and looked under his sheets; yeah, they _were_ drenched "What the?" Baymax moved closer towards the teenager "I shall scan you now."

"No, no!" Hiro covered himself with his sheets "That won't be necessary, Baymax!" He laughed nervously "Scan complete." The teenager sighed and rolled his eyes "Unbelievable!"

"Most of your blood seems to have flowed towards your-" Hiro threw his pillow at Baymax "Ahaha!" He laughed, frowning "I told you, scanning me won't be necessary!"

"From a scale of one to ten; how would you rate your pain?" Baymax slightly tilted his head to the side "Zero. I already told you, Baymax, I'm not in any pain whatsoever-"

"Judging from the inflammation of your loins and the intense throbbing it is currently doing, I would surmise that it would be a rather painful experience." Hiro furrowed his brows "I have no idea what you're talking about." The teenager certainly felt something throbbing "What the?" He peeked under his sheets and his mouth fell agape.

"It isn't normally that… big." Baymax faced Hiro's monitor and started scanning it "Scanning for possible remedies." Hiro jumped from his bed and pushed Baymax away from his computer "That won't be necessary!"

"Answer found." Hiro slapped his forehead "What you have just experienced is what they call a 'Wet Dream'." The teenager rolled his eyes "I graduated High School, Baymax, I know what a 'Wet Dream' is."

"I suggest that you vent out your pubescent sexual desires through-"

"I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax quickly turned around and stood on his platform, shrinking into the crimson case that held him before shrinking down and closing his eyes "Seriously, what is wrong with this robot?"

Hiro lied down on his bed and sighed exasperatedly "At least that was just a dream."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The teenager peeked under his sheets once more.

"How am I going to explain this to Aunt Cass?"


End file.
